An deiner Seite
by Stoffpferd
Summary: Eine kleine Geschichte über Legolas, Gimli und einen allerletzten Abschied...


**A/N:** Die Idee für diese kleine Kurzgeschichte hat mich einfach nicht mehr losgelassen...ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch. Lasst mir doch eure Meinung da! 

**Disclaimer: **Gimli, Legolas und das gesamte Universum um Mittelerde gehört allein J.R.R. Tolkien. 

***

**An deiner Seite**

Der Wind dreht sich. 

Es sind nicht die Bäume, die es mir zuflüstern und auch das Meer singt nicht davon. Ich fühle es mit all meinen Sinnen. 

Der Wind dreht sich. 

Die Luft schmeckt salzig und rein, erfrischend ist die Brise, die mein Haar in sanften Wogen bewegt. Die Sonne steht bereits tief am Horizont, färbt die weite, unendliche See mit verspieltem Pinselstrich Rot und Orange, als hätte eine höhere Macht Rosenblüten auf das Wasser gestreut. Ich schließe die Augen und atme tief ein. Für einen nichtigen Augenblick wende ich mich von der einzigartigen Schönheit Valinors ab, für einen Moment bin ich nicht mehr hier, im Bewachten Reich der Valar mit seinen grünenden und blühenden Gärten und der ebenmäßigen Küste. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde befinde ich mich wieder in Mittelerde, dort, wo alles begann, wo ich lernte, was Freundschaft bedeutet. 

Ich erinnere mich an die Bauten meines Volkes, an die herrliche Stätte von Imladris, den schillernden, unterirdischen Palast meines Vaters und Lothloriens Stadt auf den Bäumen. Ich will mir nicht eingestehen, dass ich diese Orte misse, denn erst hier, in Valinor, fand ich die Erfüllung meiner Seele. Dennoch weiß ich, dass mir etwas fehlt, was auch Valinor mir nicht zurückgeben kann. Lange ist das Gelächter der Hobbits schon verklungen und nur schwer hallt es in meiner Vorstellung wider. 

Auch Frodo traf ich nicht mehr lebendig an, als das silberne Schiff mit weißem Segel, das ich einst an Ithiliens Ufern gebaut hatte, in Valinor landete. Die Gemeinschaft des Ringes war zerbrochen. Auf immer. Ich wusste, dass dies einmal geschehen würde, doch hatte ich mir nie vorstellen können, wie es sei, meine treuen Freunde und Gefährten sterben zu sehen und selbst bis in alle Ewigkeit mein Dasein zu fristen. 

Warm ist der Sand an den Küsten der Unsterblichen Lande, warm, weiß und weich. Meine Hand birgt eine unzählbare Menge seiner Körner, die rund und glatt auf meiner Haut aufliegen und wie einzige, einfache Perlen im Licht der untergehenden Sonne glitzern. 

Ich erschrecke nicht, als ich spüre, wie sich eine Hand um meine linke Schulter legt. Ich habe hier gewartet, bis Herr Elrond mit Bescheid gibt. Es ist so weit, Legolas, höre ich ihn sagen, und obgleich der Klang seiner Stimme sanft und vorsichtig ist, dringen seine Worte tief an mein Herz vor und ich muss nach Atemluft ringen. In den letzten Wochen habe ich diesen Moment herbeigeahnt, habe gewusst, dass dieser Tag unausweichlich war und kommen würde. Und obschon ich mir selbst stets Selbstbeherrschung auferlegte und mich in Disziplin und Haltung übte, übermannt mich das Gefühl der absoluten Hilflosigkeit so plötzlich, dass ich Elrond nichts entgegnen kann außer einem schwachen Nicken. 

Gimli liegt im Sterben. 

Und ich will bei ihm sein, wenn er seinen letzten Atemzug tätigt, will seine Hand halten, wie es aufrichtige Freunde tun. Auch wenn es mir das Herz brechen wird, meinen letzten Gefährten und den besten Freund, den ich je hatte, gehen zu lassen. 

Meine Schritte sind schwer und ich spüre nicht, wie ich mich fortbewege, höre nur das behagliche Rauschen der See hinter mir. Starr ist mein Blick und ernst meine Züge, mit aller Mühe versuche ich, die Angst und Traurigkeit aus meinem Gesicht zu verbannen, bereits wissend, dass mir dies unmöglich sein wird. Elrond geht neben mir und ich muss ihn nicht anschauen, um zu wissen, dass ich Beileid und Sorge in den weisen, blauen Augen wiederfinden werde. Ich kann seinem Blick nicht begegnen. Ich würde daran zerbrechen und nicht mehr die Kraft finden, an Gimlis Sterbebett zu treten. 

Hinweg über eine kleine Anhöhe führt unser Weg, natürliche Alleen aus Mallornbäumen und blühenden Gewächsen zieren den Pfad. Ewig währt der Sommer in Valinor. Und eigentlich sollte es in diesen Gestaden kein Sterben oder Welken geben. 

Der Untergrund aus dunkler Erde weicht steinernen Platten, die, dicht an dich aneinandergelegt, direkt zu den Gemächern führen, die für jene bestimmt sind, die Ruhe suchen. Ich höre, wie ich selbst unterbewusst einen schweren Seufzer ausstoße, als ich das gläserne Geländer berühre, das beidseitig die marmornen Treppen hinauf begleitet. Elronds Hand berührt meinen Arm, durch den dünnen, seidenen Stoff meines Gewandes spüre ich die Wärme seiner Geste und schaue ihn an. Du kannst so lange bei ihm bleiben, wie du es wünschst, Sohn Thranduils, wispert er mir leise zu und ich fühle, wie ich monoton nicke, zwinge mich dazu, ihm ein kleines, dankbares Lächeln zu schenken. Aber alles, was er auf meinen Lippen wiederfinden wird, ist ein kläglicher Versuch, meine Furcht zu überspielen. 

Die letzten Meter zu Gimlis Gemach beschreite ich allein. Ich weiß, dass meine Familie, meine Freunde elbischen Blutes und die Valar selbst mich beobachten, mir mitfühlende Blicke zuwerfen. Angestrengt bemühe ich mich, das Zittern meiner Hände zu unterbinden, als sich meine Finger um den Türknauf legen, den es nur umzudrehen vermag, um zu Gimli zu gelangen. Ich, Legolas, Sohn Thranduils und Prinz Eryn Lasgalens, halte inne. Mein Arm, der ausgestreckt ist und nur darauf wartet, durch geringe Muskelkraft den Knauf umzudrehen, scheint erstarrt zu sein. Ich atme viel zu hastig und muss mich einen Augenblick lang sammeln, die so große Trauer verdrängen, wenn auch nur für ein paar Stunden. Ich will nicht, dass mich Gimli so sieht, weil ich weiß, dass es ihm wehtun würde. Und ich will ihm seinen Abschied nicht noch schmerzlicher und schwerer machen. 

Das Klicken des Türschlosses erreicht mein Ohr wie aus einer anderen, unwirklich erscheinenden Welt. Zunächst schiebe ich die Tür sacht voran, so dass sie nur einen Spalt breit offen steht. Das Fußende des Bettes liegt in meinem Sichtfeld und ich stehe kurz davor, die Tür wieder eilig zuzuschlagen und auf dem Absatz kehrtzumachen, als Gimli leise flüstert: 

Ich kann nicht mehr zurück. So sehr ich auch feige davonlaufen möchte, seine Stimme vermag mich, hier zu halten. 

Erschrocken darüber, wie ungewohnt leise und schwach die Worte über seine Lippen kommen, überbrücke ich den kleinen Abstand zwischen ihm und mir, trete in den Raum und verschließe die Tür hinter mir. Mein Blick haftet auf dem Boden, ich habe ihm meinen Rücken zugekehrt. 

Der Duft des Meeres dringt sogar bis in sein Zimmer vor, nur vermengt er sich mit der Essenz aus zahlreichen Blüten, die jeden Winkel des Gemachs schmücken. Ja, Gimli. Ich bin es, bringe ich endlich hervor und verfluche mich selbst dafür, dass meine Stimme zittert und meine Schwäche verrät. Gimli atmet schwer, scheint frustriert darüber, dass ich nicht die Stärke finde, ihn anzusehen. Endlich drehe ich mich um, schaue auf. Bleich ist sein Gesicht, eingefallen wirken seine Züge, müde und trüb der Ausdruck seiner Augen. Sei doch so gut und ziehe die Vorhänge für mich zurück, Legolas. Deine spitzohrigen Verwandten versperren mir den Ausblick auf den Sonnenuntergang, brummt er, doch bei weitem nicht mehr mit all der Intensität und dem Ärger, wie er es früher immer zu tun pflegte. 

Ich komme seiner Bitte nach, trete langsam zu dem Fenster und bete zu Eru dafür, dass mich meine Beine noch zu tragen vermögen. Mit einem schnellen Ruck gewähre ich dem roten, feurigen Abendlicht Einlass in das schattige Gemach meines Freundes. Mein Blick verweilt nur kurz bei dem Ausblick, ehe ich mich auf dem Stuhl an Gimlis Bett niederlasse. 

Die Angst ist so groß, dass ich wieder zu Boden schaue, die Hände in meinem Schoß halte. Welche Laus ist dir denn heute über die Leber gelaufen?, fragt der Zwerg, aber ich kann ihm nicht antworten. Die Stille zwischen uns, die es in all den Jahren nur äußerst selten gegeben hatte, liegt wie eine schwere Bürde auf meinen Schultern. , murmelt er in sorgenvollem Ton, so dass ich nicht anders kann, als seinen Augen zu begegnen. Was ist, mellon nîn?, frage ich heiser und muss schlucken, um mich zu sammeln. 

Ihr Elben glaubt doch, dass wir Zwerge zu Stein werden, wenn wir sterben...nicht wahr?, in den Augen Gimlis erkenne ich Resignation. Er weiß, wie es um ihn steht und dass es nicht mehr all zu lang dauert, bis er entschläft. Ich weiß es nicht, bringe ich mühselig hervor und er zieht die buschige Braue hoch. Sein Bart und Haar trägt schon seit Jahren nicht mehr die kraftvolle, rotbraune Farbe, die von seinem Temperament sprach. Ergraut ist er und gealtert, wie es einem jeden Sterblichen wiederfährt. Wenn du dir nicht sicher bist...was glaubst du dann?, fragt er weiter und ich bin wütend auf ihn, dass er mich so sehr quält. Aule schuf dein Volk. Ihr Zwerge glaubt doch, dass er euch nach dem...nach dem Tode in Mandos Hallen führt, meine Lippen beben und ich bin mir sicher, dass dies Gimli nicht entgeht, doch er fährt fort: Ich frage dich, was du glaubst, Legolas. 

Warum fragst du so etwas, Gimli?, Tränen, die ich noch nie geweint hatte, wollten in meine Augen schießen, aber ich behielt Fassung. Weil es mir wichtig ist, was du denkst, mein Freund 

Niemand hat einen Platz in Mandos Hallen so sehr verdient, wie du, flüstere ich und erwidere mühselig das kleine, gerührte Lächeln, das er mir schenkt. Er streckt seine Hand aus, die ich ohne zu zögern mit der meinen umfasse. Seine Haut, obgleich sehr blass, ist noch dunkler als meine eigene, meine langen Finger umschließen seine kurzen und breiten. Seine Hand ist warm. Unwillkürlich entsinne ich mich daran, als ich Aragorn auf dem Totenbett die Hand hielt. Estels Finger waren kalt gewesen und ich hatte geglaubt, dass mir dieser Abschied näher gehen würde, als jeder folgende. 

Ich hatte mich geirrt. 

Weißt du noch, als wir uns in Elronds Rat zum ersten Mal begegneten?, lächelt er und ich nicke. Damals hatte ich nichts anderes als Verachtung für ihn empfunden, wie er sich bockig und starrsinnig mir gegenüberstellte. Ich habe dich für ein eingebildetes, goldgelocktes Elbenprinzlein gehalten, gestand er, aber der alte Schalk leuchtete kurzzeitig in seinen Augen auf. Und ich dich für einen aufrührerischen, zu kurz geratenen Gnom, necke ich ihn und bin erstaunt, dass solche Worte meiner Kehle entweichen. Er lacht und verfällt kurz darauf in ein lautes Husten, worauf ich ihm besorgt auf den Rücken klopfe. 

Schon so lang ist es her, seit ich ihm zum letzten Mal mit einem Kettenhemd und seiner Kriegerkleidung gesehen habe. Jetzt trägt er ein weißes Krankenhemd aus Leinen, das seinen fülligen Körper überdeckt. 

Wir reden noch stundenlang. Schwelgen in Erinnerungen. Lachen und schweigen, lassen Vergangenes in unseren Herzen wieder aufleben. 

Die Sonne ist untergegangen und die warmen Sterne senden ihr tröstendes Licht auf den geweihten Boden. Gimli ist müde. , wispert er nach einer längeren Zeit des Schweigens. Sprachlos sehe ich ihn an mit der überraschenden Gewissheit, dass die Worte, die ich nun zu ihm sprechen würde, wohl die allerletzten waren, die er vernehmen würde. Du musst mir Eines versprechen, sein ernster Blick lässt mein Herz schneller gegen meinen wie zugeschnürten Brustkorb schlagen. Alles, was du wünschst, mellon nîn, hauche ich mit rauer Stimme. 

Ich will nicht, dass du weinst, sagt er so simpel und gleichzeitig bedeutungsvoll, dass ich sofort der Gefahr entgegensehe, das noch so junge Versprechen sogleich zu brechen. Versprich es, fordert er sanft, als ich nichts entgegne, Ich will dich nicht weinen sehen 

Du hast mein Wort, sage ich und drücke seine Hand ganz fest, worauf er wieder lächelt. Gimli atmet flacher, kann kaum noch die Kraft aufbringen, die Augen offen zu halten. Ich danke dir, säuselt er fast nur noch, ehe er die Augen schließt. Noch hebt und senkt sich sein Brustkorb rhythmisch, aber es vergeht keine Stunde mehr, bis Gimli endgültig eingeschlafen ist. 

Die lang zurückgehalten Tränen brechen aus mir hervor und ich gebe mir nicht mehr die Mühe, sie zurückzuhalten. Ich schließe die Augen, beuge mich vornüber und küsse sanft die kühle Stirn des Zwerges. Ich habe Wort gehalten – er hat nicht mehr gesehen, wie ich weinte. 

Der Mond geht unter und gibt den Himmel frei für eine neue Sonne, einem neuen Tag. Ohne Gimli. Erst im Morgengrauen öffne ich meine Lider, blicke zu meinem Freund herab, der regungslos und starr auf den Laken ruht. Erst jetzt entlässt meine Hand die seine und ich fühle die noch weiche Haut, sehe die noch geschmeidigen Gesichtszüge. Er sieht so aus, als schliefe er nur. 

Nein, er würde nicht zu Stein werden. Nicht er, nicht Gimli Gloinssohn. 

Man sagt, dass Valinor keine Trauer kennt und keinen Schmerz. Dass alle Sorgen verschwinden, sobald man auf den edlen Boden einen Fuß setzt. Ich trauere. Aber gleichzeitig weiß ich, dass Gimli ein gutes Leben genoss und in meinem Herzen auf ewig weiterleben wird. 

Noch am selbigen Tag bestatten wir ihn, gemäß der elbischen Tradition. Und in meinen Träumen sehe ich, wie Aule die Seele meines besten Freundes zu Mandos Hallen geleitet und ich vermag wieder zu lächeln. Nun bin ich der letzte der neun Gefährten. 

Aber in ewiger Freundschaft und Liebe werde ich mit den anderen verbunden sein, bis zu dem Tage, an dem alles endet und der Zauber dieser Welt erlischt. 

***


End file.
